


the last bottle

by fluteandguqin



Category: K-hiphop, MKIT RAIN
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Meetings, Awkwardness, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Meetings, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: Jinyong and Seokbae are strangers and they fight over the last bottle of champagne at the store.
Relationships: Choi Seokbae | Nafla/Lee Jinyong | Loopy
Kudos: 11





	the last bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Used [this generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) to find prompt.
> 
> If you want to request a one shot based on a prompt, go to the generator, send me the pairing and the prompt on my [tumblr](https://loopys-sad-boy.tumblr.com/) and I will write it for you (for free).

All he needed was a drink.

Jinyong had had quite the horrible day. He’d tried to work the day before but his medication was messing with his head so he couldn’t focus until late at night. He’d worked until the morning and had only a few hours of sleep. He’d ran some errands, had been forced to face highly unpleasant people, went back home, felt sick because he’d forgotten to eat and then tried to work again only to once again find his head a mess. After hours upon hours of attempting to concentrate, he gave up.

He just wanted to relax that night. He just wanted a bottle of champagne, a movie, and some snacks.

The snacks he had. The movie was sorted.

But when he reached for the champagne in the 24/7 convenience store by his flat, he found himself touching hands with a stranger.

A red-head with two eyebrow piercings and large, brown eyes.

“Uuuh…” Jinyong trailed off.

The stranger cleared his throat. Seokbae, his name was.

“Sorry, could you give it to me?” Seokbae asked, trying for a friendly smile.

“Sorry, I really need it,” Jinyong said, trying to keep his cool.

“Unfortunately I do too.”

Neither of them let go of the bottle, but neither of them tugged either.

“The thing is,” Jinyong said, “I’m having a wine night and champagne is the only kind of wine I like.”

“Maybe tonight is the night to try something new,” said Seokbae.

“Maybe you should let go of the bottle,” replied Jinyong.

Seokbae narrowed his eyes. “Listen here pal. I’ve got friends upstairs waiting for me to come back with the booze. Just give me the bottle and I’ll treat you to literally anything else.”

“I’m afraid tonight I’m not in the mood for anything else,” Jinyong said firmly.

“God—why are you so stubborn?”

“Dude, I had a really fucking shitty day and I just need some fucking time to myself! Why are you being such an ass? I just want some fucking champagne and I don’t want anything else!”

Seokbae only stared. He still held the bottle.

Jinyong tugged. Seokbae stumbled forward but did not let go.

“Hey—listen, I’m in the same sauce, okay? I’ve been looking forward to this bottle the entire day, it is literally the only thing keeping me going right now. You can’t just take it from me!”

Jinyong frowned. “We are not in the same situation. You’ve got your friends waiting.”

Seokbae’s face turned the colour of his hair. “Okay, fine! There are no friends, I just said that to make you let go! I’m alone, okay? I was going to down that bottle by myself and watch Tangled. For fuck’s sake!”

Now Jinyong was the one staring. He would never in a million years admit it but Tangled was a good fucking movie.

He cleared his throat. “Wanna watch it together?”

Seokbae was so surprised that he actually took a step back, fingers almost slipping from around the bottle.

“We can share this,” Jinyong added, nodding towards the champagne.

Seokbae narrowed his eyes at Jinyong. “Do you have more booze at home?”

Jinyong nodded.

“Then we’re going to your place.”

They didn’t talk. They didn’t bother getting to know each other. They shared the bottle of champagne while watching the cartoon. Seokbae did a lovely rendition of “I See The Light,” Jinyong was genuinely impressed with his voice.

When the movie was done, the bottle was too. They picked another movie, which happened to be Endgame, and took the remains of Jinyong’s Jack Daniel’s. They both cried by the end, embracing each other.

Seokbae sniffled. He turned to look at Jinyong, whose face was now very close.

“I like your…” He trailed off.

“What?” Jinyong asked.

Seokbae chuckled. “I forgot what I was going to say.”

“I like your everything,” Jinyong said in return.

Seokbae sat up, although keeping his arms around Jinyong’s neck.

Seokbae leaned in. “Wanna make out?”

Jinyong looked up at him, lips slightly parted. “Sure.”

Kissing Seokbae was like breathing once again after having been stuck underneath a frozen lake. Something lifted off of Jinyong’s chest and it no longer ached. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn’t alone, but he didn’t want to think about it. He only wanted to think about Seokbae and his lips and the way his hands trailed down Jinyong’s chest.

Seokbae pulled away to breathe, but Jinyong could hardly collect himself in the brief time. In a second his lips were on Jinyong again, kissing down his neck. Jinyong squeezed his waist, clumsily trying to find his way under Seokbae’s shirt. Just wanting to feel him.

As soon as Seokbae noticed what Jinyong was doing, his shirt came off. Jinyong didn’t know when or how. Suddenly it was simply no longer there.

“Do you wanna—the bedroom—?” Jinyong stuttered.

Seokbae was no more eloquent than he was. “Uh—yeah,” he uttered, stumbling off of Jinyong’s lap and taking him by the hand.

Needless to say, Seokbae ended up sleeping over that night.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://loopys-sad-boy.tumblr.com/)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/not.an.artist.212/)


End file.
